Disney Heroes Episode: The Secret of the Keyblade Prophecy
Disney Heroes Episode: The Secret of the Keyblade Prophecy Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode The Episode Act 1 Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (The Episode begins at Disney Heroes HQ about 1 week after the Universes Tournament where Ann Possible & her daughter Kim did their Martial Arts Workout as Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Sora, Kairi & Queen Solerra watched) Kairi: 'Ann's skills are brilliant, even when she unlocked the Ultra Instinct at 100% Power' Sora: 'And she can handle balancing her Power at equal' Aqua: (She reads the Book) “Long ago, people lived in peace & freedom, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. But people began to fight over the light. They wanted it for themselves. And so darkness was born inside their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people’s hearts. It nearly covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. With these fragments, children rebuilt the lost world. It’s the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That’s why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return.” Kairi: 'I know that story. It's about many worlds, but it never mention why the Darkness came' Aqua: (She continues Reading) “In that time of fairytales, the great light was protected by the X-Blade. In order to protect their world, men crafted blades in the likeness of the X-Blade and christened them Keyblades. Of them all, 5 Keyblade Foretellers stood above as their leaders: Master Ira of the Unicornis Union, Master Aced of the Ursas Union, Master Invi of the Anguis Union, Master Gula of the Leopardus Union, and Master Ava of the Vulpes Union. Together, they protected the light. But in time, men grew jealous and began to fight over the precious light. They raised their Keyblades against one another. Brother striking down brother, friend betraying friend. This calamity was forever immortalized as the Keyblade War. In its wake, the world was left fractured and the true light retreated into the depths of the darkness. But legend claims that the true light sleeps in the innermost darkness. And only when the worlds have been steeped into darkness will the foretellers return.” Xion: 'But the Worlds aren't in Darkness now' Kairi: 'Maybe there's something that can save Kingdom Hearts' Aqua: (She finishes reading) “Only with the power of the Keyblade Foretellers can the door be opened. When all six are gathered, the Master will appear alongside the true door. And in that place where time does not tick, where only darkness and light are eternal, will Kingdom Hearts be saved.” (Then she closes the Book) 'So that's our Key of defeating Xigbar aka Luxu' Ann Possible: 'So you want me, Kimmy & Joss to go on a new Adventure with Sora & Kairi to take on the 4 Keyblade Unions and defeat Luxu including the Master of Masters?' Queen Solerra: 'The future of Earth is at stake, but it's the only way to prevent Luxu from forming the Heart-Blade'